His Jeans
by EquiusEllis
Summary: After seeing his new love interests take over the first day of school scene, Dave Strider takes high stakes for attracting the very lovely target.
1. Chapter 1

You, John Egbert, Tavros Nitram, Sollux Captor, Equius Zahhak, and Gamzee Makara, stood at the front building on the steps of Skia High. It was September 12th, the first day school, and the official last day of summer until the year would be over for the heat to overtake your state. Even though the sun was shrouded in dark clouds, you slipped on your sunglasses to hide yours eyes from the on coming crowd.

Only your friends knew about your eye condition. You being albino, your eyes were corona were bleached cherry red. Many of your ex-girlfriends thought you had contacts behind those shades, they broke up with you when they found out they were real.

You decided to stop dating girls after your sophomore year.

But other then that, you're name was Dave Strider, part-time DJ along with being the all time Cool Kid.

And boy were you in for a surprise.

You and your friends made your way through the halls, each stopping at lockers to gather your things.

"Dave! John! Guys!" A high pitched voice called after you.

You turned, the voice belonging to your other friend, Jade Harley. Her and your sister, Rose Lalonde and three other girls; Nepeta Lejion, Aradia Megido, and Feferi Pexies.

The girls arrived, Nepeta jumping up on Equius's back, Aradia head-bumping Tavros, and Feferi hugging Sollux.

After they all got acquainted, Jade wrapped her arm around your shoulders, "did you see the two new students yet?"

This piqued your interests instantly, "new students? Who?"

"Well...I don't know, just two adorable guys that just left the limo as we just arrived~" Jade replied.

John ears caught up the conversation, "A limo? Was it a white one?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

John scratched the back of his neck, "I was walking with Vriska this morning and saw it."

"Oh, did you happen to see them?" Rose asked, barely looking up from her book.

"Nope. Tinted windows." John replied.

Nepeta sat atop Equius's shoulders and shouted, "There they are! Coming down the hall! And sweet kittens are they cute!"

Dave turned and his heart skipped a beat instantly.

The two boys strutted in, one in a black short-sleeved sweater and a red tank top underneath, popping some gum. The other boy, wearing a light-violet shirt and a jacket, a scarf around his neck, and shades shielding his eyes from the crowed as they watch them pass. They seemed to be stepping on some kind of beat that you yourself couldn't figure out. You were all about music. But this beat was all to complicated, especially when two hot bros were walking right past you, strutting their stuff and one of them throwing a quick glance at you.

You stood up straight and tucked your hands into your pockets, deciding to eye-flirt with him back, nodding your head at him. He turned away, swinging his hips in those tight grey skinny jeans that hugged his ass all to well.

You watched them walk down the hall. The boy leaving you star-struck. You seriously needed to get his name.

"I call dibs on sunglasses." Sollux said, slapping his hand on your shoulder as he stared at Sunglasses's ass.

"Sure..." Once they turned down the hall, you leaned against the lockers. "Holy shit"

John was staring at the floor, " 'holy shits's right. Gosh"

"I told you you were gay man"

"Alright Dave, I'm just trying to figure that out myself...I gotta go meet Vriska, I'll see you guys at lunch."

No one said nothing. Tavros ran his fingers through his mohawk, Gamzee stared off into space, the same expression on his face when the two passed.

"Equius? Are you okay?" Nepeta asked. Everyone looked up at Equius to see him perspiring, sweat running down his face and neck.

"Uh oh, damnit Equius!" Nepeta jumped down from his wet shoulder, inspecting her now-wet sleeves and jeans, "Great. Aradia?"

Aradia nodded and smiled, taking Equius's hand and guiding him to the nurses office down the hall, Nepeta following closely behind. You watched them and smiled. Equius always had that weird-as-hell sweating problem. So far he was able to control it, but after what they all just saw, might as well use that sweat to help clean out the sink in your bathrooms.

You looked to your red and white G-shock watch and told the others that you had to visit your locker, walking ahead and turning the corner.

You turned another corner and saw black sweater at his locker, arranging the books and others in his locker and then fluffing his hair. You felt excitement stream through your veins. Damn that boy and his hair, his cute heart-shaped face, those eyes, and those jeans for covering up that delicious ass.

"Hey! Dickwad! What the fuck is your deal?"

He broke your train of thought, staring at you. You stood there in shock, but your surprise was concealed by your glasses.

"Nothing. What's your deal?" You replied. What?

You walked over to him and stood next to locker. Staring at him, and him staring right back. David Strider what the hell are you doing?

You gave him your most intense stare, tilting your head foreword and pulling down your glasses, revealing your eyes to him. God dammit Dave this is your first time doing this please stop!

Your new little _trick_ must of worked. The shorter boys cheeks were flushed red. And damn was he cute.

After light conversation that soon ended in him yelling at you, he slammed his locker shut, schedule in hand, and walked off, his hips swinging from side-to-side as he stomped away. You leaned with your back against the locker. Karkat Vantas's eyes were brown. Almost like chocolate, with hints of cherry red in them. So fucking cute.

"Hey! Asshat!"

He called out to you, you lifting your head to look at him. You smirked, pushing yourself away from the locker and answering him, "what? _Karkitten_~?"

He flushed again, turning fully to you, his hand on his hip, "Are you gonna help me through this damn maze of a school or what?"

You chuckled and made your way to him. You stood atleast a foot taller then him, the shorter looking up at you with a slight tint of red filling his vanilla cheeks. You slipped your hand out your pocket and crooked your arm, "Shall we?"

He stared at you, and surprisingly, without the fiery hatred in his eyes. You noticed his the corner of his cute lips twitching as he slipped his arms through yours.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You live with your best friend, Eridan Ampora, his god-awful older brother, Cronus Ampora, and his father.

You arrived at school ready to rule.

And already you found the perfect asshole to share the next two years with.

Crap.

_**Alright, there. A cute story based on a post on tumblr I've been obsessing over, and I finally wrote a thing for it. If there's any grammar errors or anything, please send some feed back**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. back with an update. **

**ON THE DAY OF THE HOMESTUCK FUCKING UPDATE.**

* * *

After school, you were sitting in Eridan's white limo, staring out at trees as they passed. Each one seemed almost the same. Oh but of course, this neighborhood had the same damn trees. The neighborhood of the rich. Fuck.

"Kar, What's wrong?" Eridan placed his hand on your shoulder. You turned to him and sighed dramatically, "nooooo Eridan! I'm feeling greeeaaat!"

Eridan sat up straight and gave you that look that made his features look almost like triangles. Eyes slit, lips pursed, almost like he was about to lecture you but was waiting for you to spill. You hated that look. And of course you were spilling your guts out to the guy.

You tried very hard not to mention anything about 'Prince Charming'. How he practically swept you off your feet off your feet with the cheesiest move. And how you practically fell for it. And it's highly likely that you probably fell really hard. Hard enough for you to-

"Alright, I fucking get it!"

Eridan looked at you, "Kar, are you sure nothing happened today?" Concern could be heard in voice. You popped a piece of gum in your mouth and kept quiet until you two were finally home, in your respective rooms, and you taking a four hour nap and eating dinner while watching a marathon of romance movies.

After that night of on-coming bombardment from Eridan and his father, you finally fell asleep.

The next morning you were officially stumped. Mostly by the fact of you were going to wear, and if 'Prince Charming' was going to be there with his annoying irony and his annoying, snarky remarks, along with his annoyingly white-blond hair, his piercing blood red eyes...

You staring at your walk-in closet. Not at anything particalular, just imagining him smiling at you, hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face...

You shook your head of these thoughts, walking into your closet to find a suitable outfit; a white sweater that slipped off your shoulders, dark blue skinnies, and grey combat boots. After getting dressed and hearing Cronus and Eridan's ridiculous banters over time spent in the bathroom, you decided to leave your hair the way it was; down and around your heart-shaped face.

Your only doing because HE liked it. He had ruffled your hair before you parted ways in the courtyard, you growling at him and threading to tear his arm off he didn't take his hand away from your locks. He only - and dramatically - took you from waist and pulled you close.

"I can do whatever I want, Karkles."

You flushed at the memory, grabbing your messenger bag from your bed and out toward the stairs and to the foyer, waiting for Eridan.

Eridan was dressed more flamboyantly then yesterday, a tank top showing off his figure, a black shrug of some sort, and stripped skinnies. He noticed you staring and pinched you, letting you know that he'll talk about it in the limo ride. After making themselves comfortable, Eridan was gripping his shrug, "I think I might a guy..."

You turned to him in interest, "really?"

"Yeah...he's in two of my classes...tall, lanky...with some muscle...major computer dork though..." He looked out the window.

You stared at him, "Is that atleast a good thing?"

"Y-yeah! It's just...there's this girl he always with..." He squeezed his shrug. You knew this. Eridan hated having someone in the way of something he wanted. You only had this problem once, and you never intend on thinking about it. Ever.

When you arrived at school, he was there, next to his group of friends, Strider - you'd at least call him by his last name - was wearing a red t-shirt with his signature broken record on the front. Anger and butterflies gathered in the pit of your stomach.

Damn it...

Eridan got out and you both made your way to the school building, both of you using your hips to grab at the crowds attention. Especially Strider's.

He - and his weird friend in red and blue glasses - followed both of you inside. The inhabitants of the hall parted ways again for you like the Red Sea, watching, memorizing your every step.

Once again, just like yesterday, had taken the breath out of everyone watching. It was perfect.

You parted ways with Eridan at your locker. Once he was out of ear-shot, arms wrapped around your waist.

"Helllooooo gorgeous~"

"Strider!" You pushed him away, but he only tightened his grip. You tried shoving his fingers away, only to stop and stare at your hands on his. How oddly...perfect...they looked together.

"Stopped fighting I see? My adorable maiden."

Your blood boiled instantly.

"Damnit Dav-!"

You stopped instantly. You were about to say his name. Oh fuck!

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-.

"What?" He sounded a little concerned. You turned to look at him, but all you saw was you're reflection.

"I...fuck...I didn't mean to...fuck fuck FUCK!" He cursed.

Dave chuckled, grabbing your chin and turning your face to his. "At least a date and a kiss before all that."

"What- hmm!"

He was kissing you. It was only the second day since you met him. And he was kissing you. His lips were chapped, but still incredibly skillful as he kissed you harder. The anger in belly subsided to only those butterflies. You pulled away for breath, your lips parted slightly. He took this chance immediately, his tongue darting in and taking yours. His warm appendage took yours. Oh fuck...fuck...

Oh fuck it! Wrap your arms around his neck already!

You did. And surprisingly, you couldn't be more happier.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading guys. Ill have an update in tomorrow. ****_hopefully._**

**But otherwise, thanks again for reading and feedback is great. See yall' tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

You and Dave were to amazed by what you saw. Two boys, dressed too flamboyantly for even girls to comprehend, one you barely recognized, the other, you've had a crush on since freshman year. Eridan Ampora captured your attention when you and your ex-girlfriend, Feferi Peixies, whom was good friends with him at the time, had attended school with him. He wore clothes less flamboyant than this year, but his hair streak and his annoyance towards you was were the things to tore your eyes away from Feferi to him. It was as if he wanted this attention, but he made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing to do with you.

Not until freshman year of high school at least. That year, it was obvious. His massive crush on you. You and Feferi were still together, but soon you both decided breaking up was an option. Feferi told you that she seemed to notice a change in Eridan since middle school. You figured as well, seeing him glance your way in class, and when he passed you, he'd flick the back of your head and walk off. Without making a comment. You've like him since middle school, you replied to her that day over coffee. It was likely that he'd never even give you this kind of attention in middle school. Yep. You knew Eridan had it bad for your brain-tech ass. It was just a matter of time before Eridan would ever acknowledge it.

But you've had never found the boy more attractive then that day when he and the new kid were strutting the hallway like it was their personal catwalk. You were torn between grabbing him and pulling him into the closest bathroom and ravaging him, or leaving him be to allow the crowd the glorious view of his ass in his striped jeans.

Sitting in your math class, Eridan entered, a purple tank top covering his delicious ivory skin. You wanted badly to taint his skin with hickeys so red, people would think Eridan painted them there. You had to admit, Eridan was sure fire eye-candy for anyone. Even those who claimed themselves to homophobes. You've even heard a group of girls say if it weren't for his best friend, they'd take advantage of him right on the spot. Damn, even that was making you seethe even when nothing that drastic happened to him yet. He slipped into the empty seat before you and you grit your teeth at the sight.

The back of his shirt was revealed. Damn it, you want to take him and trail bite marks all down his sides, and right along his spine. You smiled, 'let's play a little game, Eridan'

As class began, you leaned foreword and trailed you index finger up his spine. He shivered. You smirked, running you're finger up his back once again, his body shuddering. And hour later, he was staring at you, his lovely eyes angrily squint at you.

"Wwhat. The. Hell?" His speech impediment was the cutest thing about him that bothered you. Why was he was he so hot? Damn son seriously.

"What? I didn't do anything." Your lisp was surprisingly under control. As long as you didn't produce a single 's', you were set.

"You were tickling me, you arse!"

"Tickling? Huh, maybe if you weren't wearing that top I wouldn't have to 'tickle' anything." You leaned foreword and winked at him.

His cheeks were flooded with red. He looked down and sighed, "I wwasn't wwearing this...for you to tease me..."

His accent also kicked in. Damn Scottish playboy. No. Wait. Not playboy. More like Yourboy. You waited for him to continue, only to have him get up drop his shrug on the floor, standing before you.

"I wwanted you to see me in this...I...I just..." He leaned foreword, his soft lips pressing against yours.

You smiled into the kiss. Wrapping your hand around his waist and pulling him into your lap, he wrapping his arms around your neck. It was a really good thing the teacher left for lunch. It was also better that you promised her a cupcake the next day for privacy with your future boyfriend. Eridan moaned as you deepened the kiss, tilting his head for more access to his mouth, exploring his warm embrace and his tongue that soon tangoed with yours. His lovely hands laced at the back of your neck.

You pulled away and ran your fingers up his back,"so..."

He replied, "so..."

"Doeth thith mean that we'll finally be dating?"

He giggled and hugged you, kissing the nape of your neck, "of course you lisping idiot."

**hey guys. Me again. Yeah, i finally got to post this...fluff...**

**fluff fluffy fluff fluff **

**guys help its too cute!**


	4. Chapter 4

The whole day was just sunshine and rainbows. The skies, even though they were greeting the afternoon with afternoon showers. School was ending and the students filed out of the buildings, mingling and all off in the there own directions.

You waited outside patiently for Karkat to arrive. Your morning was filled with utter surprise along with a bit of romance that you found unexpected, you swished through the columns on your phone, speculating either texting Karkat and asking where the hell he was, or texting your new boyfriend and asking whether he was free for the afternoon. You shook your head to both, straightening your shawl on your shoulders.

You called your driver and told him you and Kar would be walking home. Speaking of which, the angry teen arrived outside, shouting at his obvious crush, whom was probably teasing him earlier. The strider kid poked at Kar, who bit back and allow his flushed face to be shown to Strider. Following the two, was Sollux Captor, hands tucked into his pockets, snickering at the bickering couple. You smiled, involuntarily making your way to him. When he saw you, he smiled right back.

"Hey..." You were surprised at your shyness, pushing up your glasses. He reached out for you and nervously embraced him, resting your head on his bony shoulder. You didn't mind it surprisingly.

"Aww Karkitty," you heard Dave, looking up to see him hugging Kar from behind, Karkat flushing and staring at you. You flushed back and hid your face into Sollux's shoulder, Sollux wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pressing a kiss to your forehead.

"Why can't we be like that!" Dave exclaimed.

Kar looked down and then pushed out of Dave's arms, "Do you really think a single kiss can confirm out fucking relationship?" He asked, looking up at Dave.

You called your father to let him know that you'd arrive late that evening. Your weekend was going to begin quite weirdly along with one-to many double dates.

You were convinced that Karkat didn't care about being asked out. You knew he was everything but romantic when it came to actually being in a relationship. Soon enough, after all those romance movies you had endured beside him, you found so obvious that he wanted nothing more then to just be in love. You thought it was cute. How he wanted to be in some romanticized situations and to swept off his feet - sorta like a maiden in distress. Since Dave arrived, Kar was either a screaming banshee about somethings while on some days he'd be happily sitting beside Dave, trying to capture his attention and usually do the weird couple things he's always wanted to do.

You don't doubt him.

A double date to the movies. That was the plan for the afternoon. The only good movie that looked cute enough to watch was the Book of Life. At first, your dates were against it, but you and Kar were always a step ahead of them, showcasing dual puppy dog faces. Eyes wide and watery, bottom lip jutted out and all Sollux and Dave saw were angels with transparent devil horns poking out there heads.

Dave chuckled.

_Karkat with horns_.

The boys finally agreed after being stared at for almost 20 minutes, the four of you entered the theater with nothing more to say.

That evening was possibly the weirdest evening you spent with your friends ever. Dave and Karkat were up ahead, bickering with each other. You and Sollux were in back as you were walking home from the movies, a tub of popcorn still in your hands after the movie. You reached out and grabbed Sollux's hand as you walked.

This weekend was going to be a long one. But hell, you were ready.

* * *

**I apologize for being late. Slight writers block. **

**I swear these chapters are getting so much shorter each time I write.**

**I'll have another post tomorrow or Thursday. Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Be Karkat Vantas

You had a weird, snow-filled weekend. Dave took you out for coffee. You and him went on a date afterwords to a movie, picking a recent romance about a Russian spy who fell in love with an American who didn't believe in communism. Only to have the Russian die at the end in an electric chair. Dave didn't mention the whole horror side of the film.

Since you and Dave started dating...or...you think you did, he hadn't said anything otherwise, you two spent an immense amount of time together. Most of the either at a movie, the cafe, or, when you really didn't want to do anything, spent most of the time making out with him in your bedroom. You'd enter the room with two cups of juice, and he'd lay stylishly across the bed, head in his hand and wiggling his finger in a come-hither motion. You'd think it was hot when he wasn't trying to be ironic. After about an hour, you sit between his legs on the bed with your laptop open, a highschool film - mostly teenage hormones flying at intense speed. You wore a cute over-sized sweater that didn't require pants.

It drove Dave crazy.

He'd stare longingly at your legs. Pale, but he'd whisper in your ear about how cute your legs were, running his hands up and down your thighs. At one point in the film you had your legs pulled into your chest. He had his hands right at the edge of your boxer briefs - pink boxer briefs mind you - and he'd pull at them and teasingly slip his fingers in while humming a tune into your neck. You had goosebumps and shivers running up your spine. All across your body.

You loved this idiot.

On Monday, most people greeted you with ogling interest. The football players would whistle at you as you pass. But why wouldn't they whistle? You had assembled an adorable assemble; cute, low heeled boots, dark brown skinnies, a cream colored knit sweater that was cropped, and a black tank top.

You made your way to your locker to find Dave standing there with schools baseball bat in his hand.

Oh...baseball season.

You forgot that he had gotten into the baseball team. He said he was doing it ironically. The fuck, what the hells ironic about baseball?

"Hey babe. What's up?" He leaned up against the lockers, the bat at his side. If he took off his glasses he'd look like a serial killer.

"Just got here. What the fucks with baseball bat?" You asked, putting your bag in the locker.

"Practice after school."

"Why do you have it now?"

"To impress you, princess."

You glared at him, "I'd prefer Karkitty."

He chuckled and turned fully to you, hand around your waist, pulling you close and kissing you. You kiss him back and look up at him. He has light freckles. You didn't notice this. They were cute. Fucking dick-dacks they were cute.

"You wanna watch me practice? Or will you be busy primping your lovely face?" He kissed your cheek and flushed.

"Are we dating?" You lowered your head and let your face burn a darker shade of Apple. He chuckled again, and you wanted to push him away. Instead, he tilted your head up so you could face him. You gasped at the missing glasses. When in the hell-of-almighty did he take them off?

"What have we been doing this whole weekend?" He answered.

You blushed. Or just turned into a bright red cherry. You pushed him away, took out your books for your first class, and turned away. Hell must've attached metal to your shoes because you couldn't take another step. You really did like Dave. You just weren't sure if what was going on, especially in the mind of that Strider. You turned to him and lifted you eyes at him, frowning.

"I'll go...in one condition."

"And what's that princess?"

You smirked, "watch an entire rom-com marathon with me?" You lifted your eyes and pouted. It had worked last week, and it was gonna work again this week.

Dave stared at you. He took his glasses out his shirt, unfolded them, and leaned in, his other hand wrapping around the back of your hand, his fingers lacing through your hair.

"Of course Karkitty."

You trembled. You loved this asshole. You loved him too damn much to imagine. You just hoped it wouldn't end too quickly. Or too badly.

/-

You took a step out your sister's jeep, looked up at school, then turned to your sister. She smiled warmly at you, the quiet sign of good luck. You waved back.

You lifted your red maxi dress as you made your way up the steps of the school. You slipped through the crowd of students, shouldering your way through the mass. When you found the office, you adjusted you'r black hat on your pixie cut hair. And made your way to the front desk.

"New student?" Said the administrator. You nodded. She handed you your schedule, then made her way to an office.

"Rose? May I ask you a favor?"

The girl who answered had the most soothing voice you've ever heard. Smooth, like the finest silk from India.

"Can you show this young lady to her classes and around the school?"

You stood there, mouth agape as she emerged from the room, wearing a devilishly handsome shade of black and purple lipstick. She looked up at you and smiled. You smiled as well.

"Of course".

/

Hi! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating earlier! I literally forgot I had this story. I'll finally get to continue this for you guys. Along with a very special couple making their appearance.

(You guys probably know who they are)


	6. Chapter 6

I Greatly apologize for not writing! Please enjoy~

/33333

Be Rose Lalonde

They lovely tall creature that walked beside you turned heads of all the students. She was quite a beautiful being. Her heart shaped face, the rosy complexion that accompanied the jade lips. The gold chains that hung off her long neck. She was a beautiful swan amongst a lake of ducks. Like the two students that walked in that first day of school, she made her way through like a model, eyes foreword, nose tilted upwards, she was lovely. And you couldn't help but stare.

You guided her through the hall, parting the crowd. When you showed her to her first class - which she shared with you - she looked down at you, a small smile on her face as looked up at her.

"So...this is your first class..." You said, opening the door to check if the teacher was in.

"Do...you have this class as well, Rose?" She asked, the words flowed from her mouth. You felt your cheeks flush.

"Oh...yes I do." You answered. "We have some time before class begins, would you like to go to your locker?"

"Yes please, if you don't mind." She answered elegantly.

You two made your way to her locker, check and unlocked the lock. The swam placed her purse inside and slipped out a notebook and a pencil for the day. You stepped away for her to do her things, looking around the hall awkwardly for something pay attention to. Two girls passed and both had their eyes on the girl with their back turned. They soon noticed you and you smiled at them. The two flushed and made their way quickly down the hall.

The effect you had on many of the girls in the school was mostly making their hearts go all a flutter. When look, with your piercing purple eyes, they'd blush and be on they're way. Kanaya on the other hand, took your breath away. She had tan beautiful skin that seemed to let out a glow of in the lights of the hallways, and these lights were horrible.

"Rose, should we be going..." Kanaya failed getting Roses attention, instead focusing on two figures making their way to class.

Kanaya stepped foreword to Dave and Karkat, mostly her gaze fixed on the shorter latter,

"Karkat? You are Karkat aren't you?" She asked politely.

Karkat looked up at Kanaya. They both had a weird, awkward staring contest until Kanaya broke the silence, reaching out to hug Karkat and him doing the same. It was random. Really random.

"Do you know her, Karkitty?" Dave asked, his arm wrapping around the short one's shoulders. You noticed the slight jealousy streak in your brothers eyes as he watched Kanaya. It was adorable seeing your twin brother slightly bothered by a women who just arrived for her first day of school.

"She's my god sister...", he sniffed, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his cream colored cropped sweater. Dave put an arm around his boyfriends waist and kissed his temple. Kanaya's smile widened just as tear streaks feel down her dimpled cheeks.

"How about we reconcile at lunch? The bell is about to ring..." You said, looking at your Jimmy Cho watch your mother got you from her trip to France.

"Yes...Karkat, I'll see you and your...boyfriend at lunch..." Kanaya smiled at the two and turned the heel of her ankle boots, you following right behind her.

"Hmmm...How long has it been since you last seen him?" You asked as you made your way back to the classroom.

She smiled down at you and sighed, "It's been a long time since I last saw him...five years at most...he's two years younger then me."

You watched her face as she looked up at the ceiling. She must've been recalling fond memories of those years before their supposed separation. You wanted to know more. You were lucky you had the same class with her first period.

Be Kanaya Mayram

You'd never thought in the five years after that move away from your brother that you'd see Karkat again. You mother was a fashion designer, while your father was in the marines as a general. You moved to almost every state when your father was being re-stationed. One move to Florida, you spent your three years attending the same school as you're little god brother. He was small, scrawny, and always sweaters that were sent to him by your mother. You met at a church hearing when mother and Karkat's father - the pastor - had made plans for you and Karkat to spend a lot of time together. You remembered him sitting across from you in office of Pastor Vantas, orange juice on his side and pomegranate on yours. You spoke first. And a while conversation sparked between you and your god brother. The two of you attended middles school together. You in the eighth grade while he began in sixth. Your friendship and sibling-ship blossomed. He looked up to you as an older sister. But it was until he had moved with his father a month later after school had started, you never saw him again until four years later. He was still a precious little thing, what surprised you was his friendship with Eridan, and his fashion sense. Which was impeccable.

He seemed to be doing good with that boy of his. You tapped your pencil against your chin as you watched the fluorescent lights.

"Dave Strider..." You thought, scratching a small sketch of a handbag on your notebook. You pressed a bit hard on your pencil to suddenly tear at the paper. You stared at the tear. Why did you feel like something was supposed to happen? You placed the pencil down more gracefully and rested your chin on you're hands. You shut your eyes in thought. A dark presence over took you. A pair of glowing, gold eyes watched you.

"_Make it happen or your precious God-cousin gets it!"_

"Huh?"

"Kanaya? Are you alright?" Rose asked. The class had ended and your head was laid across your desk.

"I'm fine, thank you. Shall we go?" You gathered your things and yawned. "Sure." Replied Rose.

-/

Okay. I guess a bit of magical goodness should be added for effect. I Greatly apologize for not writing! Please enjoy~


	7. Chapter 7

Be Jade Harley

"This is an interesting request your making Aradia." "No, your just making it harder for me~" kisses were shared, and you wrapped your arms around Aradia's neck. "I'm

Just saying, a little trip back in time wouldn't hurt anyone. Even Dave!" Aradia pressed a kiss to your temple. You hummed happily, running your fingers through her hair, "only for the stupid gay sleepover okay?" You replied, running a claw along the crevice of Aradia's ass. Aradia nodded.

::::::::**time lapse before the meetin**g:::::

:Be Karkat

"_He'll never like you. It's been a week and you think you can catch his eye again? You think he'll ever notice you this year?"_

You woke with beads of sweat dripping from his brow. How could an asshole you met over the summer influence you this much.

Staring up at the blood red ceiling, than to the alarm clock beside his bed. 4:30am. It was early. Too early. You sat up and pulled your knees into your chest. Beside your alarm clock was a small silver locket with a cancer sign engraved in it. Your mother had given it to you before she left your family. And then your brother, and it was your father who left you in the care of the Amporras. You shook your head and hid your face in your blanket. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and you'll get to see the dude you've been crushing on since freshman year. His white-blonde hair, his supposedly ironic sunglasses, his obnoxious attitude...

You begin to remanence on how you first met him.

It was a weird coincidence, he was outside, with a sword in hand on one side with his brother also equipped with a sword on the other, both in your stances, you happened to pass by, wearing a big turtle neck sweater Eridan had bought for you because he said it suited you better. Once you spotted the two, you wanted nothing more to curse out the both of them. But not before you could lean over that white picket fence did Dave Strider walk toward you and wink at you. He immediately made you angry, you tossing profanity after profanity at him while he watched on, his brother waiting impatiently on his side of the yard. He then stood up straight, fluffed up your hair, and swung his sword at his opponent.

You felt your cheeks heat up. It was a weird memory to have. Only of him just listening to you talk and blabber on excessively about the use of those stupid anime swords. Then letting the Strider pat your head and turn away, only to go ahead and almost potentially kill his brother. School was different. You wanted to be ready to see him again, to impress him with your girlish way of dressing, but it wasn't until Eridan had the most dumbest idea ever sprout in his think-pan before.

"Let's have a party to commemorate the start of the school year."

You had stared at him with much audacity that much while your watching television with him one night. You question it, and apparently he already had everything under control; favors, music, guests, the whole cip-and-cuppodle. You asked if he had invited the strider kid, and he replied that he did, and you scowled.

While blushing up to your ears.

The day of the party was interesting. Feferi arrived early to help set up, bringing along Nepeta and Equius. You issued Equius as the statue that sat in a love seat by the front door, like those dudes that stood at the front of clubs. You arranged the platters on the tables and then looked up at the clock. 5:30. Thirty minutes till the party started. You looked to the door for early arrivers. Then ran up the stairs by two to your room to change. At six, you walked out your room in a cream colored, short-sleeved sweater, a grey long-sleeved shirt, and black skinny jeans. You decided to sweep your hair one side, holding it back with hairpins. Eridan had changed as well, sporting an interesting tank-top with a large purple knit sweater, one of the shoulders falling of his shoulders after tugging it up every few minutes. Since you were new, a lot of the kids from the school knew Feferi, whom helped with the invitations.

The house filled and was jumping minutes after, cups everywhere and crumbs on the floor, you left your spot on the couch and out toward the open air, happily taken in fresh air and not the intoxicating scent of flushed bodies and rank perfumes and colognes. You looked out at the backyard. Surprisingly, no one was out here, taking in the lovely rays of the moon, and maybe making out on the benches that circled the pond. Yeah, Eridan's dad (or mostly his mom), were very eccentric people.

"Lovely huh?"

You jumped, quickly turning to look at the suspect that practically scared you out of your skinnies. Before you begin your yelling spat, Dave Strider stood next to you, leaning against the black iron gates. You internally fumed, red flushing up your cheeks. Dave turned to you. Even though you couldn't really see, he was still awaiting an answer. He smirked, your frowned.

You turned away from him and again took in the scenery of the backyard, the moonlight hitting the pound at the perfect angle. Your frown softened at the sight. "It's actually is...kinda...", you add that last bit as to seem not to seem too romantically influenced. Your not even sure if that worked or not.

"Huh, I guess you could say it's 'conveniently romantic'?" He turned away when you looked at him. "What?"

"Your really too easy to read babe." The douche winked at you. You're face was already a flushed mess, what the fuck was he doing making it worse?

You walked out from the patio and into the yard, holding up your middle finger at him.

"What time, babe?"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, I can't when someone so cute is trying to start a hate-flirt session."

You turned to find him right behind you, his stupid glasses pushed up on his forehead. No wonder you had a weird crush on the asshole, he was a fucking hot trot with eyes so red you'd drown in them if you looked too long.

You couldn't deny it. He was someone you'd have a connection with. The party was still going on, and you were the only two outside, away from the crowd, away from that madness. Your cheeks turned cherry red when he pressed his lips to your cheek, but it didn't feel like a kiss, not until his other hand took your cheek and he was muttering things. Romantic things. Surprisingly romantic things. Well, except this one;

"Your ass is grass...and I want to mow it."

You flipped, pushing him away and angrily trying to tear at him. He was laughing the whole time, backing away at each punch you threw at him. You wished you were taller, being 5'5 against his 5'11 really fucking sucked.

3333)))))

**Wonderful way to end this one huh? Okay, plot involving the locket will be explained, say stay tuned! ;3c**


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah, there might be someone sexual stuff in this one. Just a little tho, nothing big**

**Happy Reading! :3c**

:::::::44444

Be Feferi Peixes

You had watched Dave and Karkat outside in the backyard for what felt like five minutes. They were too cute, just like before Aradia had started the time lapse. You brought your drink to your lips and a long sip.

Your phone vibrated in your pocket. You rolled your eyes and placed the drink on the coffee table. You slipped through the crowd of teens, exchanging hellos with those whom you hung out with during lunch. You're fingers just graced the doorknob, A hand reached out to grab your shoulder. You turned abruptly, "John!"

He displayed his signature goofy smile, making you smile in return. "Hey Feferi, is...everything okay?" His smile faded. You nodded, grasping the handle of the knob. You gestured John outside to join you in the darkness. He looked back into the crowd, "okay...I guess I can leave for a couple minutes."

You both made your way outside. The moon was full. And on a night like this, it was just perfect.

"John, can you keep a secret?"

John's eyebrows rose. "Yes, I suppose I can."

You took out your phone and unlocked the screen. Your mothers face appeared, and boy she was she happy to see you.

"Feferi darling! How good it is to see you! How're are you child?"

"Mother, cut the crap."

"Aww Feferi! That no way to speak to your mom! And who's that boy in the blue? He smells quite delicious!" Mother purred, licking her lips hungrily. You shook your head, pressing your forehead against the screen of your phone. You muttered a small spell. Pink smoke gathered around you, light swirling from the three lampposts on the street. The light and smoke swirled around you, transforming your current outfit. Golden cuffs appeared on both yours wrists, your hair tying up in a long braid down your back. The sleeves you your blouse disappeared, the top smoldering away to create a lace finish. A black pearl necklace with a summoning star appeared. Your jean shorts were dyed black, a lace skirt flowing from the top of the pants. Three braces appeared around your neck and ankles.

"F-Feferi?" John stuttered, but went speechless when you turn toward him.

"Yes...John?" You looked up at him.

"..." His glasses fell off his right ear, hair disheveled, he looked adorable like that. You giggled softly, walking over to him. "That right. I'm a witch."

"A very cute one at that!"

Your cheeks flushed pink. You forgot that you also had another form, curved horns sprouting out the top of your hat. "...y-you think so?" You held your phone tightly against your chest so your mother couldn't hear. "But...your dating Vriska at the moment...right?" You asked.

"Yeah, but I was thinking of breaking up with her...she's...becoming a bit much." John straightened his glasses and look down at you with a smile. You smiled back. This warm feeling you had every time you saw him at school crept up again. He always had his goofy way of making you smile, without even speaking to you directly. You especially loved his pranks. During freshman year on April 1st, he had pranked Sollux by successfully hacking into his computer and putting pictures of himself throughout his entire system.

"I guess that makes sense...but..."

"Ohhhhhh Feferi! This is your chance!" Hollered your mother from the phone.

Snap!

"Ow!" A chain snapped around johns wrist. Attached to it was a sliver gleaming key, a blue imprint representing the wind engraved on the base.

"Mom! What...oh no...Not John, mom!" You screamed at the toothy women on your screen.

"Oh yes! Oh yes have this game grew increasingly exciting! Have fun sweet heart!" Your mother hung up.

You stood there staring at the blank screen on your phone. Your eyes prickling, tears fell on your screen. You felt a pair of hands take yours, "are you alright, what's all this about?" You turned away, putting away your phone and then turned back to him, "Alright..." You sniffed, "when I was in middle school, I wanted to be human..." You looked up at him, John's eyes were wide and awaiting your story. You continued, "she made a bet with me. That if I could find a boyfriend before high school, I could stay human. I then went out with Sollux for a while and won the bet, but...something happened and I don't want to talk about it." You looked down at your platform shoes. He smiled, "why don't we sit and you can continue?" You nodded at his suggestion, sitting down on the curb of the street. "What had happened was that after the breakup, my mother resumed the bet, while also making it worse. She chose seventeen kids to play this game. A game of chance. A match making game." You looked up at John, then gestured to the key, "the key unlocks a certain lock of another who shares the same feelings as you. The thing is, we don't that much time. The game began when Dave and Karkat got together earlier." You leaned over and held your head in your hands in frustration, "now your involved...that makes eighteen."

"Basically, the key has to fit in the right locket to open...right?" John asked, looking at his.

"Yes" you replied.

"Why don't we try then? Do you have a locket?"

You looked at him bewildered, "what?"

He scooted closer and held up his key, "let's try it. Just this once?" You look into his blue eyes. You can see hints of green near the pupil. They reminded you of the ocean. You could swim in them forever if you wanted to. You held out your hand and pink smoke gathered in your hands, your gold locket appeared. You hand the extravagant locket to him. He maneuvered the key into the hole, and you twitched. You watched intently as he slowly attempted to turn the key.

The locket clicked. You yelped.

"Woah! You okay?" He asked, jumpy from the cut silence.

"I-I'm fine..." You trembled.

He watched you, concerned, then turned back to the locket, turning the key again and taking it out.

"Ahhhhh!" Your back arched at the sudden feeling striking you body. Heat pooled in your belly immediately.

"Feferi!" John watched you trembled, hands out reached but unsure of what to do. You reached out and grabbed his shirt, clenching it in your fist.

"J-John..." Your face flushed, "she did something...to the lockets..." You blacked out in his arms.

-/

Be Vriska Serket

You watched from the living room window as John walked Feferi the Bi-oh, you mean, Witch, to his car and drive off down the road. You clenched your drink in your hand until it spilled over and crumbled in your hand.

"That fucking tramp..."

:333333(((((((

**HAHAHAHAHA! I'm a great person. **

**So yeah, I don't think Vriska will be very happy, and yep, the Batter Witch put a spell on the lockets. **

**Lovely...**

**Btw, Vriska can only see Feferi as a human. :3c**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was a long one. You awoke on a very comfortable couch. You yawned and sat up, running your now olive fingers through your dark hair. You looked around the living room, your eyes adjusting to the light filtering through the windows. You looked down to find arm around your waist. You turned and found John, snoring. Smiling, you dipped and pressed a kiss to his forehead, silently thanking for that 'interesting' night. You lifted his arm carefully to not wake him for his happily sounding snoring, moving around to sit before the couch to watch him. You let a finger trace his temple,

"Thanks for last night..."

You stood and turned away from him, stretching a bit more before your phone starting ringing. You went to collect it from your purse that sat on the side table beside the couch. You looked at the screen and groaned. 'Mother...'

"Something wrong?" You jumped as John sat up rubbing his eyes. He was a prankster even if he was unintentionally pranking. You sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder as you answered the phone.

"Yes mother?"

"Ahh! Feferi, my sweet child, good morning!"

"What do you want?" You deadpanned, staring out the window blinds at the blinding light.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you were alright from last night..." You could hear her giggling in the background. Is your mother actually 5?

"Yes...I'm fine." You answered. But only to add to your suspicions, you added, "...why?"

"Well, I was watching you and that adorable boy with the glasses, I can't believe the key and lock worked for you two!" She cackled through the phone like the crazy witch - or bitch - that she was.

You looked up at John, whom seemed a bit horrified to find that your mother wasn't even there that night, and still was able to watch as that spectacle happened, but his face relaxed, realizing what he was dealing with. You patted his knee, "mom please, you knew it was gonna happen. And seriously, what's really up?"

Your mother cackled a bit more, "oh! Something just great! Fantastic even!" You can hear her voice practically smothered in sarcasm.

You rose abruptly from your seat. "What?!"

"That Vriska girl is coming after you." Her laugh was immediately gone. And you knew why too.

The Serkets was a very powerful family. Not money wise, but magic wise. You could say they were as powerful as the Piexies, but you knew that Serkets wouldn't step foot on the same ground as you.

"Mother...how do you know this? And why are you telling me?"

Your heard her sigh on the other end, "I just want you to be careful...and...I need you to watch the other lockets and keys."

"Excuse me-!"

"Bye!"

Your mother hung up the phone. You stared at the screen, almost wanting to toss it out the window. But what stopped you was the hug John was giving you from behind. You relaxed immediately.

"Vriska is going to try to kill me..." You said aloud, waiting for his response. He tightens his grip, holding you closer. You sighed and changed the subject.

"John...can we go to your room?"

"...sure."

/-/-/-/-/-/

You and John sat across each other with your locket and his key. You had explained the whole thing to him clearly, him understanding perfectly.

"So...you want to try this?" He asked, his voice nervous but husky.

"Y-yes..."

You handed him the lock and laid back on the pillows before him. He put the two aside and climes on top of you, pressing hearty kisses to your cheeks. You giggled as his fingers traced your sides, slowly moving down to your skirt. You both kissed, his lips sucking on your tongue. You moaned, moving your arms to wrap around his neck. He moved from your lips and then to your neck, biting down, but not to hard enough to injure you. You arched your back and you warm body was pressed against his. He moved his hands away from your skirt to push up the shirt that revealed your neon pink bra. He licked his lips and smiled at you, you only blushing in return as he kissed your boob, maneuvering himself to unclip your bra. After a bit of struggle, he slid the underwear off, folding it carefully and putting it off the side. 'What a gentleman he is,' you smiled, kissing his raven locks as he kissed your cleavage. His thumbs pressed down on your dark nipples, and you let out a moan, grinding against his crotch. He grinds back, lifting your waist to touch his raging manhood. You yelped as you felt the tip press against your heated area, the skirt, being lifted, and your neon green panties blocking his appendage from your heat.

"N-neon green?" Wait! Oh god...

John lifted the skirt to see his favorite color on your lovely hour glass hips. He gulped, and you gulped as well.

"Feferi...can I...give you oral?"

"YES!" You answered abruptly. Just hearing it being said embarrassed you so much, you hid your face from him. But this only lasted a minute, when he leaned forward and suckled on you through your panties. You arched your back, biting the back of your hand as he aloud his tongue to lick the barrier to your heat. Your vagina was soaking, your hips moving against his tongue. He lifted up and slid off the panties, tossing them away, lifting your waist to rest on his chest as your knees hung behind his shoulders. And boy you could see everything; his blushing face, his tongue lapping at your heat, making you moan louder then ever before, your body trembling, squirming, under him as he played with you with his tongue. You almost wanted to cry because of how good this felt. He put his whole mouth on you, and you came quickly as he literally ate you out, him lapping up your juices. He pulled away and laid back down carefully.

"T-t-the locket...get the locket!"

John grabbed the locket and key, his burning appendage pressed against your heat. He readied the key to the hole of the lock.

"Ready...?" He asked? You nodded, covering your mouth from letting out any screams. He entered you slowly, tantalizingly, then entered to key into the locket. You arched you back and moaned so loudly only to have it muffled. Even if it was muffled the neighbors could probably - and hopefully not hear you. He arched over you, key and locket still in hand above your head. You lifted hands to hold his face, kissing him gently, as he turned to key into the locket, unlocking that hidden desire that was hidden so deep inside you. Heat pooled in both your stomachs, him thrusting into you rhythmically. Each thrust hit harder and harder inside you, your body begging for more as you were about to reach your climax. The gold locket trembled along with you, and you came with his last thrust, him coming inside you. The locket bursts into a ball of light, the key as well, hot pink and blue, fusing together as one, and then 'pop!'

"Well..." John said, taking deep breaths as he laid beside you, stroking your hair. "Your mom got what she wanted, what is she gonna' benefit out of this?"

You snuggled into his chest, almost asleep, "I don't know...but I guess I'll have to watch the other locks and keys to find out..."

"And I'll be with you every step of the way."

-:/-/-/-/

...OKAY I WROTE SMUT SURPRISE SMUT FIR OUR 2016 UPDATE HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
